Thoren
Thoren is a soldier of Clegane's army. A career soldier, he has served House Clegane with distinction. It is unclear why he has not risen higher than the rank of Sergeant, as even his superiors speak highly of him and heed his advice. History Born to a small farming family just outside of Clegane’s Keep, Thoren grew up farming and running in the fields of House Clegane. Ever since young Thoren saw the local militia at sword training he had been enthralled by the thought of being a warrior. Being as poor as the soil in which his family made their living, Thoren play fought with other children with sticks and had to mostly eavesdrop for stories of the wars past. Then on his 11th birthday something, in Thoren’s mind, glorious happened, soldiers came to the farm the demanded that he joined the local forces. After years of life in service to House Clegane, keeping the peace and fighting minor skirmishes Thoren began to find the true face of war and the military. There was no humanity or heroism, it was nothing like the grand stories he had heard, but there was nowhere for him to go now. Thoren was a fast learner and found that fighting and working smart was far better than being honorable, keeping as low a profile as he could it took nearly a decade for him to end up leading a small group of foot soldiers. Try as the Gods might, they simply could not kill Thoren as he avoided death narrowly countless times, some men thought he was a shining beacon of luck and this unfortunately caught the attention of officers who saw that he had the smarts and skill to lead men, they gave him 20 and a small leadership role as one of the men to help the Master-at-Arms training new recruits. For a time Thoren saw the best and the worst of the Clegane forces as they grew into the backbone of the army. For the most part it was a easy job, no one expected much of the foot soldiers and no one expected them to be able to fight, they only wanted them to die while softening the enemies forces. It soon became apparent that something was coming as more and more recruits were brought forth, he and the other men who helped the Master-at-Arms were nearly overwhelmed by the number of them coming and being pushed out to camps before they were fully trained. Then came the call to arms, House Clegane mustered there forces and marched on the capital and Oldtown. Thoren decided to slip back into the shadows of anonymity and continued fighting in the various wars and conflicts, there were never too few and he always seemed to find one. He found himself on guard duty covering for a few of his men who had slipped off to a local tavern when he happened on a chance meeting with a bastard Lord named Loren Hill. Category:Character Category:Westerlands Category:Smallfolk Category:Clegane